bloggingfandomcom-20200215-history
Blog Wiki:Blogger's Code of Conduct
< back to Blogging Wikia main page The Blogger's Code of Conduct We celebrate the blogosphere because it embraces frank and open conversation. But frankness does not have to mean lack of civility. We present this Blogger Code of Conduct in hopes that it helps create a culture that encourages both personal expression and constructive conversation. One can disagree without being disagreeable. 1. We take responsibility for our own words and reserve the right to restrict comments on our blog that do not conform to basic civility standards. We are committed to the "Civility Enforced" standard: we strive to post high quality, acceptable content, and we will delete unacceptable comments. We define unacceptable comments as anything included or linked to that: * is being used to abuse, harass, stalk, or threaten others * is libelous or knowingly false * infringes upon any copyright, trademark, trade secret or patent of any third party. (If you quote or excerpt someone's content, it is your responsibility to provide proper attribution to the original author. For a clear definition of proper attribution and fair use, please see The Electronic Frontier Foundation's Legal Guide for Bloggers.) * violates an obligation of confidentiality * violates the privacy of others We define and determine what is "unacceptable content" on a case-by-case basis, and our definitions are not limited to this list. If we delete a comment or link, we will say so and explain why. reserve the right to change these standards at any time with no notice. 2. We won't say anything online that we wouldn't say in person. Unless we are trying to protect a confidential source, in which case, we may omit certain private details or otherwise obfuscate the soure of the information. Unless in real life you would face physical intimidation, whereas online you could avoid it. 3. If tensions escalate, we will connect privately before we respond publicly. When we encounter conflicts and misrepresentation in the blogosphere, we make every effort to talk privately and directly to the person(s) involved--or find an intermediary who can do so--before we publish any posts or comments about the issue. Bloggers are encouraged to engage in online mediation of unresolved disputes. Mediate.com will provide mediators. 4. When we believe someone is unfairly attacking another, we take action. When someone who is publishing comments or blog postings that are offensive, we'll tell them so (privately, if possible) and ask them to publicly make amends. If those published comments could be construed as a threat, and the perpetrator doesn't withdraw them and apologize, we will cooperate with law enforcement to protect the target of the threat. 5. We do not allow anonymous comments. We require commenters to supply a valid email address before they can post, though we allow commenters to identify themselves with an alias, rather than their real name. 6. We ignore the trolls. We prefer not to respond to nasty comments about us or our blog, as long as they don't veer into abuse or libel. We believe that feeding the trolls only encourages them -- "I learned long ago, never to wrestle with a pig. You get dirty, and besides, the pig likes it. (George Bernard Shaw)" Ignoring pubic attacks is often the best way to contain them. 7. We encourage blog hosts to enforce more vigorously their terms of service. When bloggers engage in such flagrantly abusive behavior as creating impersonating sites to harass other bloggers they should take responsibility for their clients' behavior. See Also * Alternate Code of Conduct - another proposed code of conduct for bloggers, based on the Gentoo Linux code of conduct. External references * Tim O'Reilly's original post calling for guidelines (2007-03-31) * Tim O'Reilly's first draft of these guidelines (2007-04-08) * Blogher Community Guidelines * Yehuda's Blogger Code of Ethics - Posted a week or two before the Kathy Sierra incident.